


Morning Sweetness

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion leeds to dramatic declarations of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for table/prompt: Around the clock / 23:00 ~ endless at femslash100100 on lj.

The morning sun was filtering in through the crack in the living room curtains. The rays wandered across Rachel’s face. She was lying on the couch on her back, sleeping with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. 

When the smell of coffee reached her senses, Rachel stirred and slowly opened her eyes. A smile formed automatically on her lips when she saw Quinn, sitting on the coffee table right in front of the couch, holding a steaming mug. 

“Good morning, you two,” Quinn greeted. She put forth her hand and stroked the back of their baby boy, sleeping peacefully on Rachel’s chest. “Rough night?”

“Just some tummy ache.” Rachel placed a kiss on the boy’s head. “I didn’t want to wake you up.” It wasn’t the first time that Quinn had found them on the couch in the morning and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

When Rachel slowly got into a sitting position, Quinn exchanged the baby for the mug and cradled him in her arms. “Eew, someone here needs a fresh diaper,” Quinn said and creased her face.

Rachel looked at the two most important people in her life and smiled. “My love is endless for you,” she declared dramatically. 

“You’re exhausted,” Quinn laughed. 

Rachel couldn’t argue with that. “Do you remember when Mr. Schue and I sang ‘Endless Love’ in Glee?” She sipped at her coffee and thought back to that moment.

“Vaguely,” Quinn replied. 

Rachel knew that Quinn recalled it just fine. One drunken night Quinn had admitted that she’d absorbed every single one of Rachel’s performances and had already been harboring a secret crush on her back then. 

“It seems an eternity away,” Rachel sighed.

“Okay, I’ll take care of the little prince and you can take your time to fully wake.” Quinn got up and leant over to give Rachel a peck on the lips. 

“My endless love…” Rachel sang the finishing tones of the song, her eyes following her wife and their son as they left the living room and went upstairs. 

The End


End file.
